


The big reveal

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [236]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	The big reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

  
**players only. backdated to early March 2014. takes place a few days after[Sam takes Ryan to task for not taking a break](http://sam-worthington.dreamwidth.org/2359.html).**

Usually when a director gives them the choice of working later so they can get ahead, Sam would jump at the opportunity, but today all he's had in mind is that tonight he gets to see his boy's brand in all its newly healed glory, so when Peter offers them the chance to run later, Sam politely declines, explaining, without detail, that he's got plans. Sorry, mate. Any other night but tonight. He's enough of a professional that no one questions it or gives him attitude, most of the cast glad to call it a day.

"I'm home," he calls out, stepping into their rental, his bag dropped inside the door as always.

"Hey, love! In the kitchen," Ryan calls back. He's fully dressed - it's a chilly day - in nice jeans, polished shoes, and a neatly pressed dress shirt. "Dinner is ready. The enchiladas are hot and the guacamole is fresh." He looks over his shoulder to grin at his lover.

"You're going to make me eat dinner first?" Sam teases, coming up behind Ryan, his arms wrapped around him and a kiss pressed to his throat, just above his collar.

"First?" Ryan turns back to the salsa he's made, and gives it a quick stir -- trying to hide his grin from his lover. "First, before what?" As if he doesn't know. And he's so happy to know it's all Sam can think about as well.

"You know damn well what," Sam says, grinning and biting Ryan's shoulder. "The brand. C'mon..."

That bite shivers through him, and Ryan moans softly as he turns around. Then he leans back against the kitchen counter and gives Sam his best smolder. "You have to unwrap it."

"Yeah?" Sam's grin widens. "Do I need to turn down the stove?" he asks, reaching for Ryan's shirt, fingers deftly unfastening the buttons.

"Nah. I turned all of it off when you came into the house," Ryan confesses. Just in case Sam wasn't 100% certain that Ryan was already just as excited as he is.

Ryan's shirt open, Sam runs his hands over his boy's chest and abs, giving his nipple rings a light tug. "You are so fucking hot," he murmurs, trying to be patient, draw this out for them both.

Ryan gasps at the tease, and clenches his hands into fists at his sides in order to keep himself from grabbing. "It's all for you," he whispers, and then laughs softly. "If it weren't for you, I probably would have let myself go long before now."

"I don't believe that," Sam says with a grin, pulling at the button on Ryan's jeans. "Not with your discipline. I believe it's for me, mostly, that I'm that added incentive," he murmurs, leaning in to lick at Ryan's throat as he draws his zipper down. "But you, let yourself go? Never."

"Okay, maybe not quite," Ryan admits, his eyes fluttering shut as he tips his head back so Sam can do even _more_ of that. "But it's true that you give me a purpose for all of it." He snickers again, even as he shivers. "I've got to make my man feel as smug as possible."

"And you do," Sam murmurs, teeth getting in on the action as he spreads the denim, hands slipping inside.

Ryan moans softly, unclenching his fists only to clutch the edge of the counter. He covered up deliberately to draw out the unveiling process, but he definitely doesn't want to get in the way of Sam undressing him.

Sam grins when his fingers encounter fabric where there'd normally be skin. "I think there's a few more layers here than usual," he says, giving Ryan's throat another lick, the taste of his boy only making him harder.

Ryan grins. "Guilty," he admits. "I wanted to build suspense."

"Yeah?" Sam slides down Ryan's body to his knees, looking up at his boy. "It's working."

All Ryan can say in response gets lost in a strangled moan. Sam on his knees like that, looking up at him...? Talk about suspense. "Yeah," he manages to whisper, "it works for me too."

Sam grins and tugs Ryan's jeans down over his hips. Leans in and kisses his way along the band of his shorts.

"Sam..." Ryan finally gives in and slides his fingers into his lover's hair. "Oh, god." There's no way Sam could possibly miss his boy's erection, given that it's literally in his face. "Sir."

"Yeah?" Sam licks over the head, right through the fabric.

Ryan shudders with pleasure. "Oh, my god. You feel so good."

Sam just grins and closes his mouth over the crown, sucking both fabric and flesh.

Choking on a groan, Ryan begins to gently rock his hips. The wet heat of Sam's mouth is incredible, and the thin cotton of his boxers in between seems to just intensify it. "Sir," he breathes, "oh fuck, Sir, I want to come. Please stop, please." He doesn't know how long he can hold out, and Sam hasn't even got to see his brand yet.

Sam draws back with a grin. Slowly peels Ryan's jeans the rest of the way down, freeing them from his feet. And then his hands are on Ryan's boxers, his eyes on his lover's, his heart beating in his throat as he slowly pulls them down. _Fuck._ "It's beautiful," he whispers, taking in the design, the 'Sam forever' branded, burnt, scarred in Ryan's skin. He leans in and kisses it.

"Oh god." Ryan thought his knees were melting out from beneath him _before_. He combs his fingers gently through Sam's hair and lets his head fall back against the wall. "It's yours," he murmurs, the words welling up from somewhere deep in his chest. "It's... everything. Yours."

"Mine." Sam nods, mouth moving over the lines, worshipping it.

And thank fuck that's how Sam feels about the matter. It was emotionally devastating, once upon a time that Ryan had been frightened that he was simply too much for Sam: too clingy, too needy. But his lover has long since allayed those fears. "And they all know, too," he says softly, a quicksilver grin flashing on his lips, "everyone who watched it happen. They know."

"Damn right they do," Sam murmurs, tilting his head back. "And everyone from now on'll know too. Every single time we're at Cit, I'm gonna strip you down and put you on display. Make sure they know."

The image of Sam doing just that blooms in Ryan's mind, and he shudders with want. "Yes, Sir," he replies happily.

Grinning at his boy, Sam drops his head again, mouth seeking out that firm silken flesh.

Ryan blows out his breath on a sigh, his muscles relaxing until it feels like the wall is the only thing holding him up. "I love your mouth," he whispers -- redundantly. But god it just feels so good.

There's a soft chuckle at that but Sam's too busy to respond otherwise, lips already sliding down over the head, his tongue already teasing the slit.

It's not often that Ryan gets a blowjob like this. Sam's mouth on his cock, sure -- licking, teasing. But always on the way to something else. This... Ryan could drown in this attention. "Will you...?" he whispers, uncertain whether to say anything or not. "...My piercing?"

Sam nods but it's lost in his taking Ryan as deep as he can before pulling off again. "What? Like this?" The piercing grasped between his teeth and given a light tug.

Ryan cries out softly, and his entire body shudders in response. "Ohgod yes, please," he mumbles. "Please, Sir."

Sam licks and sucks at the head, lolling the piercing around in his mouth before he grips it again, tugging a little harder this time. His own cock hard and aching between his thighs; an insistent throb of need he resolutely ignores.

Goddamn, that P.A. Getting it was one of the best decisions that Ryan's ever made, hands down. "Please, Sir," he gasps, so close now to the edge that he can taste it, his balls swelling up tight - _Should I get my scrotum pierced, too?_ \- and then he screams. "Please let me come!"

Sam just nods and tugs slightly harder, knowing it won't take much.

The pinprick of pain becomes a flash, drowned an instant later in a flood of pleasure. Ryan makes a helpless sound and realizes abruptly that he's likely yanking his sir's hair just a little too hard... "Sorry," he gasps, as soon as he can form the word. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Sam says with a smile, brushing his mouth over the brand again, a permanent immovable sign to the world that this man _belongs_ to him.


End file.
